The Toll War Takes
by O.O TT.TT Lolz
Summary: In order to save the world and those she holds dearest to her, Selina finds a way back to the night that changed everything. November the second 1983, the night Azazel was suppose to murder Mary Winchester. Selina, however, doesn't plan on letting history take it's course. Colt in hand, the ex-vigilante plans to rewrite history. There's only one problem. She arrived a bit early.
1. I Constantly Thank God For Esteban

November 2, 1983

" Thank you for what you're doing for my family," Mary Winchester whispered. The air was cold and Mary wrapped her arms around herself, having only a thin white nightgown on. Mary stared at the woman before her with a mixture of fear and concern. The stranger,

"_Selina_," Mary mentally reminded herself.

was almost unable to stand on her over two feet, the grief in her dark eyes almost incomprehensible. Most of her body sagged in defeat, but her joints remained tense. Some of the woman's dark hair hung over her face; the jet black striking against her alabaster skin.

" You said we've got some time right? Why don't you sit down," Mary offered, motioning towards the bed.

"Yeah, that'd- that'd be nice," Selina croaked. The raven haired woman moved her hair out of her face before she tentatively sat beside Mary on the bed. Tears trickled down from her emerald eyes an onto her cheeks, the salty liquid irritating the wind burned skin.

"Tell me about my sons, in your future."

Selina scoffed.

"Why should I? Soon that future….. soon it won't even exist."

Mary tentatively wiped the tears away from Selina's face.

"Tell me," the blonde implored, cupping the ravenette's face. " I want to know."

Selina moved further onto the bed and sat cross legged. Her emerald eyes turned skyward for a moment as she pulled a locket from her neck. The words '**_Carry On' _**were engraved on the front of the oval locket. Selina clung to it for a moment. Her pale hand trying to pull the warmth from it and into her numb fingers.

"This," Selina cleared her throat," is my family."

Mary scooted closer to her and held out her hand. Selina dropped it into her's gratefully, as though it was the heaviest thing in the world. Mary glanced at Selina in confusion before turning her attention to the locket. She pulled the clasp and the locket unfolded to reveal four pictures. Mary quietly gasped in wonder at what appeared to be two men.

"Are those-"

Selina nodded.

"That's Sam and that's Dean," Selina whispered, pointing at them.

"And what about these two," Mary asked, the pads of her fingers ghosting over the other pictures. One was a three dimensional sonogram and the other was of a brown haired girl who couldn't have been more than four years of age. The little girl smiled up at the camera with unabashed joy in her remarkably green eyes as wind danced through her pigtails.

" Those are, or would have, been your grandchildren," Selina whispered, and pointed at the sonogram.

" That's Jay Winchester and," her finger moved over to the other picture, " that's Ella Winchester."

"Which boy?"

Mary couldn't help but chuckle slightly, her eyes returned to Selina's.

Selina made a face before responding.

"Dean."

"Why the face?"

"It's hard to imagine Sam as anything other than my big moose of a brother-in-law."

Mary's eyebrows raised up and she smiled.

"You're married?"

"Yes, it's a funny story, actually," Selina's voice tethered off at the end, a new wave of tears stung at her eyes.

" I don't normally needlessly cry," Selina choked out with a humorless laugh as she wiped away the tears.

Mary rested her free hand on Selina's arm.

" You're giving up a wonderful family and," Mary gently placed the locket back into Selina's hand, " that's not a small or easy task."

Selina pressed the locket to her heart and tried to push away noiseless sobs.

"Tell me everything," Mary breath out in wonder. The young mother's head reeled thinking about her son's future.

Selina's lips pushed themselves out as she forcefully blew air through them. Her green eyes glanced at her watch.

"I already told you what was supposed to happen tonight," Selina mindlessly replied. The dark haired woman was about to move off the bed, ahead of schedule or not she still needed to be ready.

" No, tell me about my boys, my grandchildren, and my daughter-in-law," Mary reiterated. " I want to know about what my family could have been."

Selina Winchester smiled, but even that seemed hollowed out and melancholy.

**" **Okay then, I guess I should start with the beginning," Selina paused to take a calming breath and settled back onto the bed, " and that's when I met Dean."

* * *

><p>Bum, bum, bum~<p>

The Selina in my story is Selina Kyle from the DC universe just to make that clear now. That being said, you don't have to know a single thing about her in order to read this story. I'll be explaining a lot about her in the story itself, but even then you still don't need to know anything about her before hand. For those of you who do know her, I will be changing some of her past and a few other things, but she's still the same basic person.

I do not own Supernatural or anything from the DC universe. Don't sue because, as you can ask my growling stomach, i'm broke.

Leave a review if you liked it :D


	2. Miss Jackson

"I used to be a thief and a good one," Selina explained to Mary, tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. "So one night i'm working this job. It was summertime and unbearably hot. My target, a Ming dynasty vase, was in an Art Gallery in New York. It should have been fairly easy, the security wasn't too fortifying and by all means it was easy, until Dean showed up. "

* * *

><p>Selina Kyle tried to ignore blistering heat, but that became increasingly difficult as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. Her normally comfortable cat suit clung to her skin due to the humidity. The sound of the lock clicking into place was music to her ears. She stood silently and slipped into the building. The alarm system was taken care of with practiced ease and she almost wished it'd proved more of a challenge. She pulled her goggles over her eyes. The orange tinted lenses revealed a secondary alarm in the form of infrared light alarms.<p>

Black combat boots moved into fourth position, and a toned body clad in a black catsuit raised itself up. Despite the grueling heat, Selina felt completely in her element as she flipped and tumbled through the air. She smirked triumphantly at the beautiful vase before her and picked it up with smug satisfaction. The sound of the back door opening smashed her pride.

The Cat tensed. Her mind raced with the quickest escape routes, but none of them ensured the vase's safety. Selina rolled her neck annoyance.

_Crash!_

"Son of a bitch."

Who ever had entered was clearly not someone who had been there before. A flashlight's glare fell on her back and Selina watched her shadow distorted itself against the selves before her as the light traveled up and down her body. She waited for the light to finnish the journey before she turned on her heals to face the new comer.

"Have you seen enough," she mused blandly.

In the dark store all she could make out were old jeans and calloused hands that were illuminated by the skylight between them.

"Oh not nearly, it's rare to come across a beauty such as yourself," a rough voice replied. " I'm Dean by the way."

Selina's dark red lips scowled and she rolled her eyes at the smirk in his voice.

" That's the best you got," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

One of the hands grew into an arm as it moved into the light for the briefest moment to motion towards her.

"I was talking about the vase, though I'd be happy to take you too."

" Oh don't give me that artsy crap," she purred, pointedly ignoring his last comment. " You're far to rough to be wanting this for the reasons you're suggesting. You don't have the grace to be an art thief."

Selina's eyes sparkled with mischief as she paced the base of the vase on her left pinky finger and began to balance it there. Her other arm came to rest on her hip

"Ouch, words hurt ya know, but you're right I don't want it for artsy reasons," Dean's voice, once joking, became serious. " I want to destroy it."

" Tutu," Selina scolded shaking her head. She moved her pinkie a bit causing the vase to tip dangerously.

The arms clad in a leather jacket moved into the pale light again.

" Woah, woah, woah, careful with that!"

Selina head tilted to the side.

"I thought you wanted to destroy it," she mocked.

"Yeah, in the right way, you crazy broad, not the way that could possibly get us killed," Dean scoffed with stressed urgency. " Just hand it over and-"

"Stop, don't move!"

Selina's warning came to late. Dean had moved into the full light of the moon and right through the inferred alarm. A high pitched screeching broke through the silence. Dean moved to cover his ears and Selina took it as her chance to charge past him, Ming vase now tucked under her left arm. The chest she barreled past was stronger than she anticipated. She stumbled and the stranger made a grab for her. Air hissed from between her teeth as the whip around her waist was tugged back. She spun her body around to kick him. Dean's forearm came up and blocked her kick that had been aimed at his head. Punches and kicks were thrown between them as they moved in irregular circular patterns around the room.

Selina couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Sweat fell in glisioning pearls from her forehead and traveled down her neck. She noticed Dean was also sporting a light sheen of sweat. A breathy gasp slide from her as Dean trapped her against him. Selina's right arm was held firmly in his hand and twisted behind her back. Her arm was the only thing separating her back from his chest. The man's other arm clasped around her waist pressing them together.

" You're quite the dancer," she complimented, angling her head up to look at him.

Dean's green eye's met her matching pair and smile slipped onto his lips.

" Well you should see-"

A loud bang crashed through the room and the glass case behind them shattered. Dean's hold faltered and Selina slipped free and ran to the back door.

"NYPD GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

"Shit," Dean whispered, his head whipping between the cop and Selina. The back door slammed closed at Selina's exit and Dean snapped out of his daze.

"Shit," he shouted, before chasing after Selina and the vase. When he burst into the alleyway however, there was no one was in sight.

* * *

><p>Leave a review if you liked it, have questions, comments, or concerns.<p> 


	3. The Ballad of Mona Lisa

"The next time I met Dean was just a few hours later. I'd done a rather splended job of covering my tracks and had gone to the motel I'd checked into a day before. He saw me before I saw him," a ghost of a smile past over Selina's lips. Mary watched the other woman's eyes loose focus as she lost herself in the memory. Selina coughed and turned her head downwards. " It was completely by chance that he caught me really."

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester was exusted. He'd spent all night looking for that crazy lady with no luck. He paused in the motel parking lot and leaned his head back against the drivers seat. He was not looking forward to the lecture he was sure to receive from his father. The sun made it's first appearence of the day and Dean groaned against the harsh glare of the light. With one final sigh he moved to get out of the Impala. His left leg had just hit ground when he froze. The woman he had just spent all night looking for was walking into a motel room not twenty feet from him. He ducked back into the car slowly and watched as she walked into the room two doors down from his.<p>

Her appearance had changed sence their 'dance.' Her jet black hair was in a tight bun a top her head and the catsuit had been replaced by a fluffy bathrobe. Her mask had also been removed to reveal more then just her almond shaped eyes. Judging by the angery look on her face she'd just fallen victum to the faulty water heating system the motel was in possession of, but best of all she looked like she was headed back to the shower, which would give Dean the perfect chance to steal the vase.

* * *

><p>Selina hummed absently to herself as she turned the shower back on. To her delight steaming hot water came pouring out. She took off her bath robe and hung it up against the door handle. Before entering the shower she made sure the vase was safefly resting on the sink. Once she was sure it was safe she slipped into the hot water. A sigh of utter content passed through her as she let the water and soap wash away all the grim and dirt form her body.<p>

"Son of a bitch."

The curse had been faint, but Selina had heard it no the less. She scowled and rinsed the last of the almond and lavender scented conditioner form her hair. The water continued it's desent to the drain, but she was no longer there to block it's path. Water silently poured onto the floor as she stepped out of the shower. The bathrobe quickly shielded her body from the cold air, but her bare feet began to chill in the luke-warm puddles of water on the linoleum floor.

"Come on in _Dean_," she sneered his name with resentment. " You're being far too loud out there. If you wanted to shower with me all you had to do was dream."

The door slowly opened and Dean offered her an awkward smile. His eyes passed her form and met the vase on the sink. Selina took notice. She shook her head and grabbed the vase by one of its handles.

"Did you want this," she asked innocently.

" Yes, I would like the vase," Dean replied with and annoyed smile.

"Get the hell out of my room," Selina snapped. All fake playfulness vanished from her appearance and was replaced by the annoyance she was feeling.

"Look you're hot, I mean really hot, but this is just work-"

"It's work; my work. I broke in. I got it first; **f****inders keepers**."

"Hey, why don't we just go get some drinks, talk this over, and-"

Dean reached out suddenly and grabbed the other handle of the vase and tried to make a run for it. Selina used her other hand to grab his jacket and pull him back. Dean's shoes slid across the bathroom's linoleum floor and sent him barreling was towards Selina. It was Selina's turn to try to get to the door, though in her case it was to escape being crushed by Dean. Dean's other arm caught her around the waist. The two forces had all they're power taken out of them as the water pulled the floor out from under them. Selina hit the ground first, her head making a rather unplesent noise as it hit the floor. Seconds later, Dean fell right on top of her. The vase had fallen inbetween them and now was in tiny pieces.

Red smoke burst through the room. Then as quickly as it'd come, the smoke disappeared.

"Oh shit," Dean blanched.

"Get off of me," Selina hissed, from her place under Dean.

Dean didn't seem to pay attention to her words, scooted off her none the less. Selina coughed and rolled onto her stomach before standing. Pieces of the vase trickled down her robe onto the floor. Dizzyness swept over her and she reached for the door frame to support herself. The arm her wasn't useing to suport herself reached to the back of her head and began to tentatively poke at the stinging area.

" Get out," she growled, though the words seemed to have lost some of their bite.

Selina rounded on Dean. Black spots teased at her vision but she payed them no mind.

"Get the hell out," she shouted.

" Alright alright I'm leaving, goddamnit," Dean finally replay.

The young man made it half way to the motel door before both he and Selina were yanked towards each other. Selina landed with a thud against his back.

"Ok, you better start fucking explaining and it better be good," Selina groaned irritably.

* * *

><p>"That was part of it, we figured out later," Selina explained to Mary. " We could never intentionally leave each other."<p>

" If you did?"

" We'd be literally thrown back together."

" We could each leave and go places as long as it wasn't with the intent to leave the other."

"And what was it exactly that caused all this."

* * *

><p>"So what you're telling me is that the vase was cursed and now you an I are stuck together by the fucking<em> red string of fate," <em>Selina repeated slowly.

Dean shrugged from his place sitting cross legged on the bed. It'd been almost amusing to watch the woman before him pace as he'd explained what had happened. Her freaking out was a welcomed distraction from his own panic.

" I'm no expert on that kind of stuff, but i'm pretty sure the string thingy doesn't involve shattering a vase between two people.

" Legends don't always match up with the real thing," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Selina finally stopped passing a dropped her body next to Dean's on the bed.

"Well shit."

"Honey, you read my mind."


	4. The Only Difference

Full chapter name: The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage

* * *

><p>"So, for a couple weeks Dean an I just barely managed to get by without killing each other. We had left New York and were trying to find a way out of our predicament. Which, I might mention, proved harder than either of us anticipated. Then John called and that's when things really started to boil over."<p>

* * *

><p>Selina glared at Dean from the divers-side, back seat of the impala.<p>

"What," Dean ground out, looking in the rear view mirror at her.

" Oh nothing, you just want to take a little vacation and postpone finding a way to separate us. No biggie, really," Selina drawled sarcastically.

She crossed her arms and leaned forewords so that her chin rested on Dean's seat.

"Last time i'm gonna say it. Family business comes first."

"Oh yes, your daddy issues. How could I forget," she huffed out, blowing in his ear.

Dean swatted her away.

" Can't you just sit and look pretty without all the whining," Dean begged.

"Yes, dad- I mean _sir_," Selina mocked, leaning back in her seat.

For a few minutes the only sound that filled the car was AC/DC.

"So, how do you think your pop will take it," Selina asked abruptly.

Dean groaned and slammed on the breaks. Selina jolted forewords and hit the back of the seat.

" Seriously," Dean blanched. He got of of the car and slammed the door behind him. Selina was hot on his heals.

" Hi sir, yeah remember how I said nothing happened on the last mission? Well I lied," Selina began in a poor imitation of Dean's voice. She followed him around to the trunk. "In reality I accidentally eternally bound myself to some woman I never met before this whole cluster-"

"Shhhhh!"

Selina eyes zoomed down to Dean's index finger that currently held her lips shut. Her bottle green eyes raised back to Deans'. She raised a single eyebrow before pushing his arm away roughly. Dean's response was immediate. He place his arms on either side of her; effectively pinning Selina to the impala's trunk. The hunter towered over the thief; their body's mere centimeters from each other.

" I am going to wing it," He answered firmly, his warm breath tickling Selina's nose.

" Wing it," she repeated incredulously. Her brows furrowed together.

"Yup," he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Oh, that's sure to go over well," she remarked sarcastically.

" As long as we don't answer unasked questions, try to make it seem like I just picked you up, and remain oblivious we should be fine," he affirmed with a nod. "You're just a local an I'm here to meet my dad. I don't even know your real name, seeing as you refuse to tell me. That's an extra bonus for us."

" I highly doubt it-," Selina began

" Just play your part."

Selina expression reflected the underlying anger that boiled in the pit of her stomach.

"Fine," she purred, though it didn't didn't carry it's usual sultry tone. That sultry quality had been replaced by a dangerous predatory tone." You play yours."


	5. Bittersweet

Selina gave Dean an over enthusicatic smile and a half wave as he left their motel room. She waited patiently crossed-legged on her queen sized bed until her ears heard the impala drive away. The woman smirked to herself. Dean may have had the intent to return, but she sure as hell didn't plan to stay in this dingy motel while he was off gallivanting around. The original plan was that Selina would just sit at a different table while Dean and John talked, but with a bit of practice they had managed to stay a fair distance away from each other. So, Dean had left her in the motel and went to talk to John.

Selina Kyle was never the kind of person to sit down and take shit. Hell, the last time she was interrogated she ripped the interrogator's ear off with her teeth. She'd rarely seen the sunny side of life and grew up expecting the worst from people. Selina's childhood was painted with evolutionary marks; abusive home, no home, too many homes, cruel streets. Those dark days shaped who she was.

She was proud to be Catwoman. Proud to be to be daring, strong, sarcastic, and flighty; that last trait however, was the current source of her problem. Her spirit itched to be else where. It's how she operated; there one day gone the next. Sure, Dean moved around a lot, but Selina's fix didn't just pertain to places. People were almost a larger factor in her constant traveling.

"Oh, if Harls and Ivy could see me now," Selina whispered miserably.

No, she wouldn't allow herself to be domesticated. Selina had played men for all they were worth before. What would one more be? Just because she was stuck to Dean didn't mean she couldn't have some fun. Yes, some fun would do her well. With that fact in mind Selina hopped off the bed and ripped the zipper of her duffle bag open. She quickly changed into a lacy black halter top, ripped dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of high-healed boots. Not bothering to grab any money, she exited the room, locking the door behind her.

The breeze whipped her dark hair around her face as The Cat strolled down the sidewalk. Her hands found their way to the base of her back as she walked. A dull cracking was heard as she stretched.

"Nice weather we're having," commented a breathy yet masculine voice. Coughing followed the comment.

Her eyes flickered to the newsstand she was quickly approaching. The clerk was a stout man who was at the very least in his sixties. A pair of half moon glasses were perched on his plump nose.

"Yes, it sure is," she replied kindly, with a bright smile.

Selina kept her pace and waved at the man as she passed him.

"You take care," she hummed.

The man's sausage like fingers released their tight grip on his book and waved back.

"You too," he responded, before returning his attention to his book.

Selina sent one more smile his way before fully turning her back on him. She clicked her tongue and pulled the newly acquired **Gotham Daily** from under her arm. She glanced at the front page briefly, before placing it back under her arm.

The bar Dean and John were meeting in was an old red brick building. Selina nearly scowled at the dimly lit place. She hated brick buildings. They reminded her of her family. She shook her head and entered. The stagnant smell of beer greeted her. The familiar smell was a grim comfort to her. She spotted Dean and John at a booth close to the back wall. Not bothering to waste timel Selina went and sat at the bar; her back to the two Winchesters.  
>She dropped the newspaper on the bar counter and began to riddle through it.<p>

**ARKHAM ASYLUM EXCLUSIVE pg. 1**  
><strong>WAYNE INC'S NEW VISION pg.5<strong>  
><strong>POLICE COMMISSIONER GORDON FIGHT BACK AGAINST GANG VIOLENCE pg. 7<strong>

The rest of the headlines began to blur into boring fimiliarity. Selina watched from the corner of her eyes as Dean got up and went to the restroom.

"Hey lady, the drink is from the guy down there," the bartender informed with nod towards the other end of the bar. The words choked around his mismosh of yellow teeth and scraggily beard.

Selina eye'd the scotch glass before her weirly. Her eyes moved to her 'kind' patron. He was a rather obese man whose patchy skin was covered in a tatoes. A dirty bandana covered his balding head. She raised the glass and winked at him before hopping off of her bar stool. With the scotch in one hand and the paper in the other she moved into the booth next to the Dean's. John's back was facing her but Dean would have a clear view of her face. A self satified smile wormed it's way onto her lips as she settled into the seat. She opened the paper with a flurish and made sure it hid her face from view. Soon she could hear Dean return and sit back down.

"So, how's Sammy?"

"He's fine," she heard the elder Whinchester reply curtly. "Now, what've you got?"

Selina could feel the effort it took for Dean not to roll his eyes.

"I've got a possible Windigo an a haunting."

"Good, I'll take the Windigo and you take the haunting."

"I can handle-"

"That's an order"

It was Selina's turn to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Her attention turned back to the paper.

_'Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, reveals to this reporter the underbelly of Gotham's controvercial prison.'_

_**Blah Blah Blah Boring**_

'_When other inmates were asked about Crane's claims of mistreatment an abuse most were less than willing to talk, but a one did. Pamala Isley, aka Poisoon Ivy, was willing to sit down and speak with me._  
><em>"Obviously, Crane is just trying to get attention," Ivy countered. " He's like Hamible Lector in <span>Silence of the Lambs<span>. He needs people he can phycologically break down. It keeps his mind from rotting even more than it already has."_  
><em>After that, Miss. Isley proceeded to infect both myself and the gaurds with an unknow chemical mixture and proceeded to escape. Poison Ivy is still at large.'<em>

A genuine smile broke out across Selina's face.

_**Way to go, Pammy.**_

"I read in the paper that someone else was at the seen of the crime when the vase was stolen."

"Just some crazy chick. I handled it."

"And just how did you do that?"

Selina slid the paper down just a bit so she could sneak a look at Dean. She waited until their eyes met. As soon at that happened, she moved the paper back into place and fliped throught the pages to the next story. Selina could distinctly hear Dean choke on his beer. She swolled her laughter by takeing a gulp of her own drink.

_'Wayne industies has long been at the forfront of medical and tecilogical inovation.'_

Selina's eyes landed on the picture of Bruce Wayne. She mentally traced his fetures and took note of Dick by his side. The article when on to wonder if Bruce's adotped kids would also join the family buisness when the time came.

_**Oh, they're part of the family business alright.**_

She pulled the paper back down and watched as Dean tried not to make eye contact with her.

"- and that's the end of it."

The awekwardness in the air was stiffling. Selina let the paper fall to the table and stood.

"Could I intrest you boys in a game of pool," she asked with a southern dawl coating her voice.

"No, I was just leaving," John replied, not breaking eye contact with Dean.

The older man stood abruptly and strode out of the bar.

"Wow, and they say I have daddy issues."

"What the hell are you doing here," Dean shout-whispred after the door had closed behind John.

"Playing my part," she replied inocently.

"You're a pain in the ass. Ya' know that?"

Selina plopped into the seat John had previously occupied.

" And you're a bag of sunshine and rainbows."

"Jesus- Would you just tell me your name, so I can at least know who i'm being tortured by?"

For a moment the only sound between them was the sound of the over head lights buzzing. Finally, Selina rolled her eyes and lazily held her right hand out to Dean across the table.

"Selina."

Dean eye'd her hand wearily.

"Oh, I don't bite- Wait, I take that back. I don't bite unless provoked."

Dean chuckled in spite of himself and took her hand in his.

"You already know my name and you know what?"

Selina rested her check on her left hand that was propped up on on the table. Raven locks swished around her neck at the movement. Her eyes lazily gazed at his through her lashes. Dean had an almost michivious smile on his face and she found herself grinning back at him.

"I'm gonna take you up on that offer to play pool," he announced, while sliding out of the booth.

Selina laughed as she was pulled out of the booth by her hand.

"Will you now," she asked, her voice taking on the southern drawl she'd previously been using.

"That I will," he replied, matching her southern accent with one of his own.

With a short nod to the woman in front of him, Dean turned around and lead her to one of the pool tables. Selina dragged her feet a bit just to make things difficult for Dean as he pulled her along after him. Selina made a mental note of how he had yet to let go of her hand. She almost minded. Almost being the key word. There was still a small nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, at the feel of their hands being coiled together. For the most part however, Selina found hersellf willing to look past it.

"You're such a dork," Selina chuckled, breaking character.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Miss, but if even I did I most certainly am not. More over, you started it," he countered, keeping the act up.

"Oh, how foolish of me, Mr. Winchester. I don't know where my mind went," Selina replied, reverting back to the accent.

Dean suddenly tugged her hand harder causing her to go careening into him. He spun around used his free arm to catch her.

"I know a way you can pay me back."

Selina's eye's narrowed and she scowled suspiciously.

"You're one cheeky bastard. Ya know that, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean forged a pained expression.

"Such cruel words from a lady."

"A lady who can kick your ass," she reminded.

She pushed him away gently.

"And right now I'm gonna kick your ass at pool," she informed, walked past him.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, missy," Dean chided, turning back to face her. "What makes you think you've got luck on your side?"

"It's got nothing to do with luck," she replied, with a wink.

Selina threw him a pool cue and smirked.

"You break, Winchester."


End file.
